1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a brittle plate, and a device for processing a brittle plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for processing a brittle plate includes a cutting step and a breaking step (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-231011). The cutting step includes forming a score line on a surface of the brittle plate, and the breaking step includes breaking the brittle plate along the score line. An example of a brittle plate includes a glass plate.
Note that in the breaking step, a pressing member for pressing a surface of the brittle plate and a template, as a support member for supporting a back face of the brittle plate, are used. The template is arranged flat against one portion of the brittle plate to support the brittle plate, and the pressing member is pressed against a predetermined position of a remaining portion of the brittle plate. The brittle plate is bent and deformed at an outer edge of a supporting surface of the template as a bending fulcrum, and a stress is generated. Such stress causes the score line to open so that the brittle plate can be broken along the score line.
Conventionally, the score line is included within the portion of the brittle plate that is arranged flat against the template. In this way, a broken and cut surface that is substantially perpendicular to the surface of the brittle plate may be obtained.
However, because the breaking position of the brittle plate is supported by the template, it has been difficult to break the score line open. In this case, a tensile stress applied to the surface of the brittle plate and a compressive stress applied to the back face of the brittle plate when breaking the brittle plate tend to rapidly increase such that excessive stress is applied to cause chipping of the brittle plate.